Three-Dimensional (3D) video content utilizes a large amount of data depending on the number of views being provided. Depth information and synthesis tools may be utilized to generate multi-view videos with the use of data from just a few captured views. The generated multi-view 3D video content is utilized in movies, displays, and camcorders. Conventionally, 3D video coding standards and devices utilize interlaced coding for texture data but utilize progressive depth coding. This leads to inefficiencies when synthesized views are generated because some of the texture views and depth views are captured at different times due to the use of interlaced texture coding and progressive depth coding. For example, texture data is captured at every 1/60th of a second while depth data is captured only every 1/30th of a second. Therefore, no corresponding depth data is captured every other time that texture data is captured, leading to inefficient rendering of frames.